vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Dumas
, or Mary Louise, a character from the sixth and seventh seasons of the latter series}} Mary Dumas was an Evolved werewolf, Jackson Kenner's maternal grandmother, and an elder of the Crescent Wolf Clan. She was also the wife of the late Richard Xavier Dumas. Mary is a member of the Kenner Family. Early History Little is known of her early life. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Brotherhood of the Damned, Mary was introduced as an "old school" Crescent Wolf Pack elder by Jackson, who was needed to officiate his wedding to Hayley, which was also meant to double as a unification ceremony that would allow the entire pack to inherit Hayley's ability to control her transformation into a wolf. She told them that in order for the ritual to work, they had to smoke blue calamus flower as part of the Rite of Divulgement, which would link their minds and allow them to divulge all of their secrets to ensure that the unification would work successfully. In Sanctuary, Jackson confessed to Hayley that Mary had recently revealed to him that it was her husband, Richard Xavier Dumas, who killed her parents. He also informed her that Mary had been keeping the secret for decades and had decided it was finally time to let it out. Meanwhile, Mary was preparing dinner in her cabin when Klaus Mikaelson, who had heard of Hayley and Jackson's plan to perform the divulgement ritual and had become worried about Hayley confessing the secret of their daughter's survival, arrived to look for her. Klaus requested that she invite him in, but refused on account of Klaus being a vampire, though he reminded her that he was also a werewolf and could very well be a distant relative of hers. Once Mary refused to tell him where Hayley was, stating that she and Jackson could look out for each other, Klaus left to go find her himself. Later, Klaus returned to the cabin after snapping Hayley's neck to confront Jackson, and though Mary grabbed a stake she had made in case he came, Jackson assured her that it was unnecessary before leaving with him. After Klaus severely assaulted Jackson during their fight, Hayley brought Jackson back to Mary's cabin, where she tended to her grandson's wounds. Hayley felt very guilty for what happened to him and tried to apologize to Mary, but Mary assured her that she had nothing to be sorry about and pointed out that she had Jackson's back when he needed it, a quality many married couples do not possess. After this, Mary seemed to respect Hayley for her defense of Jackson, and presumably presided over Hayley and Jackson's divulgement ritual sometime afterward. In The Devil is Damned, she was seen performing a ritual for six Alphas of other packs who were interested in giving up their status as Alphas in order to join the Crescent Pack and share in Hayley's power to control her transformation. She filled a bowl with grain to represent their land, and then handed a knife to each of the Alphas to bleed into the bowl, including Jackson, which, by combining the elements together, would bind them as one new pack. However, their ritual was interrupted by many of Marcel Gerard's vampires, who had not only been captured and starved for days by Finn Mikaelson, but who had also had spells to increase their hunger to uncontrollable levels in an attempt to shatter the tentative truce between the vampire and werewolf communities. Marcel led Mary, Jackson, and the Alphas to her cabin to wait it out while Hayley fought the vampires until their spell was broken. In I Love You, Goodbye, she presided over Hayley and Jackson's wedding at the Mikaelson compound, which also acted as the unification ritual between the Labonair and Kenner bloodlines of the Crescent Wolf Pack. After the ceremony, she explained that the pack had embraced Hayley's hybrid nature, and that since they had completed all of the tasks and rites to perform the unification ceremony, she could then pronounce them husband and wife. After Hayley and Jackson sealed their vows with a kiss, Mary, along with the rest of the pack, officially became an evolved werewolf who had full control of her transformation and access to the full potential power of her wolf form at all times. In Fire with Fire, Mary, Hayley, Jackson and Hope, along with the rest of the pack, escaped New Orleans by traveling through the Bayou so they could get away from the powerful and ancient witch Dahlia, who wanted to take Hope and use her powers for her own ends. Mary showed Hayley a small ritual involving burning Soloman seal and snapdragon that allowed them to determine whether or not there was magical interference around them. When she burned the flowers, the smoke turned white, indicating that the torrential rain and thunderstorms over the Bayou were caused by magic. Later, the smoke turned red, indicating that Dahlia and Klaus had found them, so Hayley gave Hope to Mary and told her to run with her, assuring her that she would catch up with them. Mary took Hope and started to drive away as fast as she could. However, when Dahlia cast an altered version of the Crescent Curse on Hayley to prevent her from interfering in her plans to take Hope, she was forced to painfully transform into a wolf. As a result of her link to the rest of the pack via the unification ritual, the entire Crescent Pack was forced to transform as well, including Mary, who eventually had to pull over to avoid crashing the car. Once she was in wolf form, Hope, who Mary had been forced to abandon to protect her from her wolf form, was found and taken back by Klaus. Season Three In You Hung the Moon, the Regent of the nine New Orleans covens, Davina Claire, cast a spell on Hayley that neutralized the Crescent Curse on her (and, by proxy, the rest of the members of the pack), so long as the candle infused with Hayley's blood and hair remained lit. As a result of this, Mary was presumably returned to her human form as well, though no mention of her has yet been made. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Mary walks into the Kenner Apartment and sees that Freya is watching over Hope. Mary asks if she's the sister and Freya tells her that Hayley is helping with a family matter of hers. Mary is then sitting at the kitchen table with Hayley and Hope, and she begins to talk how Jackson loves Hayley. Mary tells Hayley how Jackson can be when he doesn't know what to do and she clearly sees that Hayley doesn't know how to help herself as well. She then tells her that the Mikaelsons may need her, but Jackson needs her too. When Hayley senses trouble at the compound, she decides to leave and help them, which Mary remarks that it isn't her trouble, but to stay out of it. When Hayley gets back, Mary tells her that she is tempting fate every time she helps them, and she then tells her that when Jackson is ready to talk, he should come home. Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, Mary arrives at Hayley's safe house with the information about the last remaining werewolf bloodline. She expresses she is not particularly happy knowing that Hayley is still wanting to bring back the Mikaelsons, though she relents and gives her the name: Malraux. Later that night she comforts Hope after she has a bad dream. In I Hear You Knocking, Mary is informed about the Hollow after she confronts Hayley about the latest massacre she believed The Mikealsons committed so she gives her former granddaughter in law her late's husband journal so Hayley would have a better idea about his mindset in his final year of life. Personality Mary was a tough, no-nonsense werewolf elder who would have done anything to ensure the safety of her pack. She was not easily scared by anything, and she shared the typical dislike toward vampires held by most of her species. However, she was warm and accepting of her granddaughter-in-law Hayley's hybrid nature. Powers and Abilities Mary possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an Evolved werewolf. As a werewolf elder, she had extensive knowledge of her werewolf clan's rituals and customs, such as pack-binding and unification ceremonies. Additionally, Mary was knowledgeable in herbal rituals used to detect magic within a given vicinity; specifically, she was taught by a Voodoo Queen on how to perform this non-magical ritual. Weaknesses Mary has the typical weaknesses of an Evolved werewolf. Appearances Season Two *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Fire with Fire'' Season Three *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Mentioned) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Mentioned) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Mentioned) Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' Season Five *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Grave Memorial) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (Mentioned/Spirit) Name * Mary is a feminine name of Hebrew origin (מִרְיָם). The name means "bitterness" or "beloved lady." It's a biblical name, of the Virgin Mary, wife of Joseph and mother of Jesus Christ. It is a variant of the name Maria.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_(name) * Dumas is a surname of French origin. The surname means someone who lives in an isolated dwelling in the country rather than in a village.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dumas_(surname) Gallery |-|Season Two= MaryTO.png Normal_TheOriginals211-1425HayleyJacksonMary.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1450Mary.jpeg To212_165Mary.jpg To212_202Mary.jpg To212_1208Mary.jpg To212_0711JacksonMary.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-1377JacksonMary.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-1384JacksonMary.jpg TO_214_0680HayleyJacksonMary.jpg TO_214_0738Mary.jpg TO_222_0177Mary.jpg TO_222_0574Mary.jpg TO_222_0579Mary.jpg TO_221_1069HayleyHopeMary.jpg TO_221_1085HopeMary.jpg TO_221_1176Mary.jpg |-|Season Three= TO308_1021Mary.jpg TO308_1031Mary.jpg TO308_1614Mary.jpg TO308_1646Mary.jpg TO308_2273Mary.jpg TO308_2887Mary.jpg TO308_2938Mary.jpg |-|Season Four= TO401-Mary-1.jpg TO401-Mary-2.jpg TO401-027~Hayley-Mary.jpg TO401-Hayley-Mary-3.jpg TO401-Hayley-Mary-4.jpg TO401-Mary-5.jpg TO401-028~Hayley-Mary.jpg TO401-030~Hayley-Mary.jpg TO401-054~Haylope hug-Mary.jpg TO401-Hayley-Mary-6.jpg TO401-057~Hayley-Mary.jpg TO401-Hayley-Mary-Hope-7.jpg TO401-Mary-8.jpg TO401-156-Hope-Mary.jpg TO405-041-Mary~Hope.png TO405-042-Mary~Hayley~Elijah.png TO405-044~Mary~Hayley.png TO405-062~Hayley~Mary.png TO405-064-Mary~Hayley.png TO405-066-Mary~Hayley.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Evolved Werewolves Category:Protagonists Category:Kenner Family Category:Deceased